


When He Returns

by imissmaeberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: Gabriel has been gone for a week and she misses him terribly. He returns one early morning and he's desperate for her touch.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	When He Returns

**Author's Note:**

> an old com found in the archives!!! enjoy

The night was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the soft hum of the air conditioner and soft sleeping breaths, the occasional rustle of sheets as she tossed and turned beneath them. It was hard to sleep alone after all, when she’d become so used to sleeping in the arms of her love. 

He’d been gone for a week now, and she was unsure of when he would come back to her - she was always unsure of these things when he left, but it was the nature of the beast when it came to loving someone so high-ranked, someone so necessary to keeping the peace. 

When she wakes, she’s still alone. She sighs, runs a hand through her hair, and manages to pull herself from bed and towards the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. No sooner has she poured herself a cup that was more cream than coffee, craving something too-sweet, does she hear the sound of their front door opening, heavy footsteps on the tile, the thud of a duffel bag hitting the floor.

He enters the kitchen sighing, rubbing a hand over his face, clearly exhausted.

“Welcome home, Gabe.” She whispers, managing to set her mug down before running to embrace him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and desperately taking the entirety of him in - the way he felt in her arms, the smell of him, how warm he always was. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, my love.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head before squatting down and picking her up, setting her down on top of the counter. He kisses her softly, deeply, tasting the sweet creamer she’d managed to get a few sips of before he’d come in as his tongue runs over hers. “Tell me, love, are you just waking up or was it a sleepless night for you?”

“Just waking up. But you know how hard it is for me to sleep when you aren’t here, Gabe.” She looks him in the eyes, drinking in the sight of him, checking for any new scratches or scars. “Did the mission go well?”

“Took longer than expected, but a success nonetheless. That brat McCree really pulled his weight this time around, let me tell you, I’m pretty impressed. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

She laughs. “Can’t have him knowing how much of a softie you actually are, huh, Gabe?”

Gabriel chuckles back. “So...you aren’t tired, are you? Wanna join me in the shower, baby?” He leans in, pressing soft biting kisses to her neck, fingers roaming on her hips. 

She hums, fingers scratching through his short hair. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He pulls back and lifts her from the counter, setting her down onto her feet, following her down the hall towards their room and the bathroom. He hears the water start running and he begins to peel off his clothes, throwing them into the hamper in their closet before moving to the bathroom, where she’d already hopped into the shower. He pulls back the curtain and joins her under the spray, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing kisses to her shoulders.

Things continue in an almost normal manner, each action laced with a subtle tension, each of them waiting to see who would break first, who would cross that line, who would force the tension out with heated touch. Gabriel always pushed her, always interested in seeing how long it would take for her to crumble under the weight of her need for him, although the times after he’d been gone always made him particularly weak. 

She wasn’t the only one with trouble sleeping when they were apart, after all. 

She looks over her shoulder at him, eyebrow raised, catching him in his thoughts. “Everything okay back there, Gabe? You’re awfully quiet.”

He stutters briefly, eyes moving up and down her body, and he breaks. 

Gabriel presses her forward against the wall of the shower, hands coming down to pull her hips back against his, his chest against her back. He ruts against her, groaning at how good it feels to have her skin pressed against his, one hand coming up to grab at her tits. 

“Missed you so much, baby. Life’s not the same when I can’t hold you down and make you cum until you’re crying.” He sighs, the hand on her hip gripping hard enough to bruise - a feeling she reveled in. “Dreamt about it a lot though, that’s for damn sure. Had to sneak off quite a few times so I could get off, thinking about fucking my cock into your throat. Maybe we should start there, hmm? Do you want to choke on my cock, baby?”

She hums, deep and pleased. “Yes please, daddy.”

Gabriel groans into the skin of her neck, teeth dragging down the length of it before he turns her body by her hips and pushes her down onto the tiled floor, one hand reaching for her wet hair. “Make sure you let daddy know if it’s too much on your knees, baby. You’re going to be on them for me quite a bit to make up for lost time.”

She giggles and nods, humming as she presses a kiss to the tip of his cock. Gabriel lets out an affected little noise that sets a warm ache between her legs, and then again when she dips the tip of her tongue into his slit. “I’m ready when you are daddy. Want you to fuck my face. I’ve been dreaming about your cock since you left.” She looks up at him with not-so-innocent eyes, mouth hanging open and tongue out, waiting. 

Gabriel hums and slaps his cock onto her tongue a few times, experimentally thrusting into her mouth - shallow, to give her an idea of what she was about to get. Not that she was unaware, of course, this would be far from the first time he’d be shoving his cock down into her throat while she whined and _literally_ gagged for it, but it had been awhile and while he was definitely in the mood to be _rough_ , he didn’t want to actually hurt her. 

“Please, daddy, I’m waiting…” She whined from below him, and this catches him from his thoughts. 

“Don’t be a needy brat, baby. Daddy will fuck your throat when and if he decides he’s ready. If you don’t behave I won’t make you cum, either. Is that what you want?” The hand he’d laced gently in her hair suddenly grips hard, and she whimpers. 

“No, daddy, I want to cum. I want you to make me cum, daddy, please.”

“Then fucking act like it, sweetheart, and behave.” With that, he slowly presses his cock into her mouth, inching over her tongue until he hit the back of her throat. He holds there for a few moments, relishing in the way her throat flutters around him and the noises she’s making. “Good, isn’t it, baby? Your mouth feels so good on my cock. You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you, hmm?”

He pulls back until his cock only rests on her tongue, and she gasps and breathes harshly now that her windpipe is no longer blocked, but she surges forward, desperate to feel him. She whimpers when Gabriel holds her back, grip in her hair ironclad. 

“I know you love my cock, baby, but daddy’s in control here. Repeat after me, baby: ‘I will behave for daddy’.”

“I will behave for daddy.” She mumbles, eyes downcast, before looking up at him and licking her lips. “I’m just…” She whimpers and squeezes her thighs together. “I need it, daddy, want you to cum in my mouth and I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Gabriel sighs. He can’t help but feel...soft, after their time apart. “Get up.”

She blinks at him, surprised. “What?”

“Be a good girl and listen. I said get up.” His hands leaves her hair as she stands, still looking at him with unsure eyes. 

“Did I - Gabriel, are you -?”

“I’m not mad, baby, I just have other ideas for how I’m going to fuck you, that’s all. Turn around for me and put your thighs together, sweetheart.” Gabriel’s hands find her hips, gently guiding as she does as he asks. “So beautiful, baby...always so beautiful. Tell me, what did you think about most while I was gone? Being on your knees with my cock down your throat? Laid back in bed while daddy eats your pussy? Mmm, maybe about the times daddy has you sit on his face, is that it?”

His hands are roaming her body as he speaks, one focused on groping her chest and the other rubbing slow circles on her slit. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“We - we _are_ in the shower, of course I’m wet…” 

Gabriel laughs, a low sound from his chest, and then his hands disappear from her for a moment before they’re back, pulling her hips backward. His cock slips between her thighs and she sighs, teeth digging into her bottom lip and smirking. 

“You don't wanna be inside me, daddy?” She asks, voice teasing and falling into a pant as the head of his cock rubs against her folds. 

“Oh baby, I'm going to fuck that sweet pussy until you're crying, don't you worry about that. But right now, daddy thinks he should tease his little tease, hmm? I'll get off just fine like this, cover your pretty thighs and pussy in my cum. But _you_ , sweetheart, you decided to tease daddy so now daddy will tease you.”

She gasps, fingers hopelessly scrabbling against the shower wall. “But - but daddy, I wasn't a tease! Please, daddy I’ve -”

His hand comes up and presses at her throat, fingers slowly adding pressure. “ _Not_ a tease, sweetheart?” His hips slowly thrust back and forth, cock sliding between her thighs and groaning. “Tell me, baby, was wearing my shirt with no panties not teasing? Did you think I hadn’t noticed?

“Bu-but I - oh, _daddy_ \- I didn’t do it on purpose, I didn’t know you would be home today…” She whines, breathless and panting as his cock moves over her slit, the feeling a wicked combination of too much and not nearly enough. It was true, after all - when she’d pulled herself from bed she’d spared no thought for whether Gabriel would be coming home that day. She’d slept in his shirt because she missed him, and it still managed to smell like his soap and cologne, making sleeping without him at least a little bit easier. 

Gabriel hums, but his hips continue picking up speed until the bathroom is full of sharp, smacking noises - wet skin on wet skin, hips snapping into hips with speed and force - as well as soft whimpers and deep groans, grunted words of adoration falling over Gabriel’s lips the closer he came to cumming.

“Tell me, baby, do you like it when daddy uses you like this? Are you going to cum from daddy’s cock rubbing on your slutty pussy?” His hand leaves her throat and moves to rub her clit, the roughness of calloused fingertips making her jolt and cry out. “Answer daddy, baby. You know you’re supposed to answer when daddy asks you a question.”

“Yes - _yes_ \- yes daddy, I’m gonna cum, please let me cum, wanna cum for you daddy.” She pushes her hips forward into his touch, desperate for that extra push over the edge. “Please, please, _please_ -”

Gabriel cums with a gasp and then a deep groan, swears muffled behind bitten lips. He pulls back, panting, turning her by her hips until her ass was against the tile wall. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart. Let daddy see the mess he made.”

She whimpers, each touch from him like touching a burning stove, and she’d been so _fucking_ close, just moments away from hurling over the precipice of euphoria. But she does as he asks, feet moving to shoulder-width apart, feeling the already-drying cum on her thighs and slit protest the movement, sticky and tacky on her skin.

“Why the whimpers, baby? Didn’t daddy make you feel good? Or, maybe, you thought you were going to cum and then daddy finished first, huh? Is that it, sweetheart?” Two fingers of one hand reach down to rub some cum from her thigh, spreading it between his fingers before reaching down again, this time his fingers deftly making their way inside her, making her gasp.

“You know I only deny you when you’ve been _particularly_ bad, don’t you baby? Daddy likes to make you cum. Daddy likes making you cum until you cry, and you’re always extra sensitive after I’ve been away. Maybe I just wanted to do this, hmm, baby?” His fingers fuck in and out of her quickly, pressing into her g-spot for emphasis. “A little preview for later, when I fill your tight little cunt with my cum.”

“Fuck!” Her thighs are shaking with the effort to keep herself standing when Gabriel adds a third finger and starts to rub her clit with his thumb. “Daddy, _fuck, daddy_ \- I’m so close, please make me cum this time daddy I need it so -” She cuts herself off, choking on air when his fingers pick up speed inside of her and his other hand pulls and pinches a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. 

“If you need to cum so badly, go ahead and do it, sweetheart. Daddy will keep touching you until you do. And then,” He leans down, teeth dragging against her neck, “Then the fun will really start.”

“Oh, o-oh, _oh, oh fuck_ \- daddyyyy,” Her hands reach out to claw at him as the wave of pleasure inside of her begins to crash, rushing over her and through her in a way she’d nearly forgotten while he’d been away. Her legs nearly give out and she throws her head back against the wall, whining and moaning and gasping as Gabriel continues to work her pussy even as she clenches down on his fingers. 

“What did I tell you, baby? You look so pretty cumming on my fingers. You’re gonna look even better cumming on my cock.” He takes his hands from her body and turns the water off, just standing there breathing with her for a few moments before he asks, “Are you ready, baby?”

She nods, still breathless and too dazed to find words for how she’s feeling. Gabriel presses a kiss to her forehead and then picks her up from underneath her thighs, his cock pressed between their bodies as he carries her over to their bed. He lays them both down and his lips find her mouth with no gentleness at all, teeth and tongue present from the very beginning. 

His lips move to her neck, sucking and biting possession into her skin, growling when her hands reach up to pull at his hair. He grabs her wrists and pins them next to her head, grunting, “Open your legs, baby. Daddy’s ready to fuck your brains out, now.” 

She whines and nods violently, legs jerky in their motions as she tries to obey him as quickly as she can, more than ready to let him absolutely wreck her. “Please daddy, I need it, need you so bad - missed you so much…”

“Missed me, baby? Or missed my cock in your tight pussy?” Three of his fingers are back inside of her before there’s a fourth and she feels full, so _full_ , but she knows it’s nothing compared to the way it’ll feel to be full of his cock. 

“Miss-missed _you_ , daddy, honest - oh _god_ , please fuck me daddy, Gabe, I’m ready, oh my god.” Her hips move outside of her control, lifting and rolling to meet the movements of his hand. 

“What a needy little girl you are.” Gabriel chuckles. “I’ve always adored how needy you are, especially for my cock - but only my cock, isn’t that right? No one else can fuck you like I can.” His hand retracts and she whines, only to choke on a sob when he presses his cock inside, groaning from deep in his chest. They lay together panting once he’s fully seated, but then he’s slinging one of her legs over his shoulder and his hands come back to hold down her wrists, hips grinding slowly but with purpose against her own.

“God, baby, I’m going to _destroy_ you…” Gabriel pulls back before slamming in again, sending stars into her vision. One hand smacks against her ass and she cries out, surprised. “I’m still waiting on an answer, baby. Whose cock are you needy for? Who fucks you like I can?”

“N-no one else, daddy, only want you, your cock, oh fuck your _cock_ , daddy, m’so full!” She sighs and it breaks off into a high-pitched whine as he picks up speed, hips fucking together in a manner that would surely leave her with bruises later in the day. 

“That’s fucking right, sweetheart. Only daddy is allowed to have you like this - whiny and needy, pussy stuffed full, god you’re so _sexy_ baby, you make such sweet little fucking noises, es-especially when I do _this._ ” One hand leaves her arm to slot against her throat and she pushes her neck up into his touch - Gabriel falters at the explicit trust in the action, but only for a moment. He’s pressing into the sides of her neck quickly after, taking immense pleasure in the happy sigh she lets out as blood flow becomes restricted. “So filthy, liking it when I hurt you like this, huh, baby? My sweet baby, a cute little masochist, getting off on being choked and fucked hard, huh?”

She nods, unable to form words, moans slipping out unbidden. He releases the pressure swiftly when he notices the red tint of her cheeks, waiting for her to catch her breath and signal him to continue. Her eyes roll back as blood rushes through her once more, lip bitten in a bright smile before she nods to him. “Th-thank you, daddy, th-ank you.”

Gabriel simply grunts in response, taking a moment to adjust - he takes both her wrists into one hand and presses them above her head, leaning in closer to her and kissing her roughly on the mouth. He continues like that until he can feel her clenching around him, and he presses slightly more pressure into her throat and she groans, swearing under her breath as she cums, pussy clenching tightly on Gabriel’s cock. 

He groans and keeps fucking her, hand leaving her throat to let her feel things to the full extent. He knows he isn’t far behind, too riled up from missing her tight heat and the way she looks beneath him - fucked out, skin flushed a pretty pink, chest heaving. 

“I bet you can cum again before daddy does, hmm, baby? Will you do that for me, princess?” His hand releases her wrists in favor of mercilessly rubbing over her clit until he feels her start to clench up again, and he’s so _close_ this time, can feel it in the way his heart is pounding in his chest and the way his skin feels too tight and hot. “Gonna cum, baby? Cum with daddy, okay?”

She lets out a garbled moan, tears springing to her eyes, but she nods - she wants it so bad, _needs_ it, _craves_ the way his fingers feel on her too-sensitive clit. “Pl-please, da-ddy,” She moans, and he grunts in response, adding pressure as he circled her clit and moving his fingers even faster as his hips began to stutter. 

“Gonna fill up your sweet pussy, baby, do you feel it? Cum on daddy’s cock and I’ll fill you up with cum, baby, just how you like. Fuck, _fuck_ , come on, daddy’s little cumslut, one more for me, _fuck_ …” His words die off as she whimpers weakly, cumming once more not even ten minutes after her last. Gabriel’s hips come to a stop with a slamming thrust inside her, practically roaring with his release. He cums, and cums, _and cums_ , and he can’t remember the last time it had been this much or _felt this good_ , but he can’t think of much aside from the way her pussy is still clenching around him, milking him for all he’s worth while she shudders happily beneath him. 

When he comes back to himself he pulls her leg from her shoulder and pulls his cock out of her, groaning softly at the sight of his cum immediately flowing out. Despite both his lover and his own body’s protests, he leaves the bed to grab a washcloth and a towel from the bathroom, running the washcloth under warm water before climbing back onto the bed. 

Slowly and gently he fingers his cum from her body and onto the towel, wiping her skin with the wet cloth to prevent future stickiness.

“M’clean enough.” She mumbles, pulling at his arm. “Come cuddle me.”

“So demanding.” Gabriel laughs at her pout, grabbing her hand when she waves it at him and kissing the back of it. “Okay, okay, sweetheart.” He balls up the towel and washcloth, throwing them in the direction of the hamper and laying down beside her, arms wrapped around her waist. “I missed you so much, baby.”

“Missed you more.” She mumbles, voice thick with the need to sleep. “Don’t argue with me. I missed you more. Missed you, worried about you, thought about you all the time....I hate it when you leave.” The last is barely above a whisper, but Gabriel hears it and pulls her closer.

“I know, my love. I know. I’m not exactly a fan of leaving you alone either.” He presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Let’s sleep now, alright? I’ll be here still when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u like kpop come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/carebearcoupsie) lmaoo


End file.
